Attack of the Six Alien Beasts! Battle of Gold, Silver, and Copper!
Attack of the Six Alien Beasts! Battle of Gold, Silver, and Copper! is the fourth episode of the fanmade series Our Great Hero, Ultraman. The episode starts with Jack having a dream were a gold colored alien talks to him. "Jack, I'm Karloss an Alien Magma and I want to warn you that a group of aliens are going to Earth because they can't agree who would conquer Earth. And now they're coming from their planet's with their pets.". "Wait, what? Why didn't you warn me earlier?" asked Jack. "I only knew today that you were the one that transformed into Ultraman Great. Now, wake up and stay alert you never know when will the aliens attack". Jack wakes up and asks Great. "Great, did you also saw my dream?". "Oh, the alien one? Yes, I can also see your dreams and some are strange like a female alien with tentacles in her nipples." answered Great. But Jack's mom saying that she'll take him to UMA's headquarters in about an hour. Jack and his mother arrive to UMA's headquarters. Jack's mom introduces all of her colleagues. After Jack's mom finishes the introduction her boss Colonel Arthur Grant states that three aliens are coming to earth and Jack yells. "So, this is what Karloss meant!". Confused Arthur asks. "Who?". "While, I was sleeping an alien called Karloss warned me that 3 aliens and their "pets" would be coming to earth to conquer it and kill eachothers in the process." Answered Jack. "Anyways, everyone prepare to fight. GUYS SAIL AND GO!" Said Arthur. Jack hided and transformed into Great to fight. Great and UMA's soldier start to fight Alien Gold, Silver, Copper, Goldras, Silvergon and Copperah, but most are killed by the monsters while the aliens fight eachother. Great fights Copperah, but gets his left foot frozen to the ground while he's electrocuted and burned by Goldras and Silvergon at the same time. Until Karloss arrives to help Jack. "I'm sorry that I took a while, but lemme help ya.". The real battle starts now, Great & Karloss Vs. Alien Gold, Goldras, Alien Silver, Silvergon, Alien Copper and Copperah start an climatic fight with Silvergon being the first to be killed by Great when he broke his horn and blasted his Burning Plasma. Alien Copper starts to fight with Karloss who rips off his spikes on the sides of the head and smashing his chest killing it. Great starts to fight Copperah, Great uses his Palm Shooter and blows up Copperah's scutes making him unable to use his icebeam and soon after his thrown against a building killing him. Alien Silver starts to fight Karloss, both duel with their weapons, but Karloss gets the upper and before killing the alien he says. "Hey, if you weren't trying to conquer this planet I would go on a date with you.". Great and Karloss start to fight Goldras and Gold. Karloss and Great greatly damage the duo of alien and monster, but it quickly ends when Gold retreats and says that he'll come back. "So, why did you came here to help?". Asked Jack. "I don't actually know, but I'll assure you from now on we're rivals. Now see ya another day." Said Karloss. After Karloss leaving the episode ends. Characterers * Colonel Arthur Grant * Jean Echo * Lloyd Wilder * Lissa Shindo (Jack's mother) * Charles Morgan * Kim Shaomin * Jack Shindo Trivia * When talking about Jack's dreams the alien with tentacle nipples is a reference to the movie Species wich an human and alien hybrid has tentacle nipples used to choke people. * This is the first episode to feature UMA. Category:BRK's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Our Great Hero, Ultraman Episodes Category:Our Great Hero, Ultraman